Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise
by Gr0wL
Summary: Kagome was heading home, but she had disappeared. Inuyasha and the group searched for her, but to no avail. During a festival, a certain person with mysterious powers fights against them several times claiming her lord wanted them dead. R&R.
1. No True Love

**Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise**

Chapter One: No True Love

Yes, yes the disclaimer… I don't own Inuyasha… blah blah blah…

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic so plz R&R (no hard flames PLZ)!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One late night a miko was walking towards the Bone Eaters Well of the feudal era. '_Sigh… My final exams are in 2 days and I still haven't started studying… It's all because of that baka Inuyasha! Wait, where is he? He wasn't even at Kaede's hut to bid me farewell with all the others…' _Just then a strong wind blew surrounding Kagome whipping every tree to the side. And then it settled… however… Kagome felt different… Someone was nearby. '_Why do I have the sudden feeling that someone's watching me? I better hurry up.' _Kagome picked up her pace and arrived at the well, but all along the way were little breezes.

_'There, now that my backpack is safely across I should go too… But I'm worried about Inuyasha… I can't focus without knowing his whereabouts. Maybe I'll go find him first.' _Then Kagome suddenly heard the screaming of a familiar voice of a particularly familiar name. "INUYASHA!" … name of the hanyou she was looking for, to another miko's voice… Kikyo! The reincarnated miko then sprinted in the direction of where the original might be.

>>> Location – Sacred Tree, Inuyasha and Kikyo 

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said softly. "Get away from me! Inuyasha one more step and I'll shoot you!" Kikyo drew her bow and arrow, however Inuyasha just kept walking closer. "Kikyo… you won't shoot me… I know it… I can still sense that feeling we both still have since 50 years ago." But there was deep hatred in the dead miko's eyes, and tone "You know nothing!" And she let her arrows fly.

However the arrow totally missed the target and barely poked into the tree, very unlike the priestess. Inuyasha took the chance and plunged into a tight hug, embracing Kikyo forcefully. "Stop lying to yourself… don't reject my affection, or yours." At first the miko was pushing away, but those words put her into the hug with Inuyasha… He was right… she couldn't resist him.

>>> Location – Inuyasha's Forest, Kagome 

_'Please, please, PLEASE! Don't let what I think is happening happen!'_ There was a blaze of purple light as she drew closer… purification… arrow… Kikyo. Even with the queer wind against her she sped up closer to the sacred tree with tears swelling up. She could see Inuyasha trying forcefully to hug Kikyo, but to her disappointment Kikyo stopped pushing, and also went into the deep hug. With their head movements Kagome immediately hid behind a tree, avoiding the kiss.

>>> Location – Sacred Tree, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Kagome 

Inuyasha kissed Kikyo gently but would not stop, he kept going. But Kagome gathered her strength and stepped out into their view. '_Ok, I'm fine, other than my tears, I can do this… We have to figure out what's happening… Now or never.'_ Inuyasha had never really focused on his surrounding scents until he sensed a presence. Kagome… "How could you do this to me?! You know my feelings towards you. But yet, you… YOU LOVE HER!"

Still holding onto the silent Kikyo the stunned Inuyasha uttered "Kagome? Kagome… I… I…" But before he could even start formally Kagome interrupted. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP INUYASHA! I've forgiven you all those times, accepting your excuses every time… I don't want to hear anymore lies!" With that Kagome turned and ran with whatever energy she had left back to where she came from.

"NO! KAGOME!" Letting go of Kikyo he was about to run after Kagome when the silent miko finally spoke, with a mischievous, evil smile. "Inuyasha… You are truly a baka. I don't love you at all, I merely wanted to see a show. But understand, you don't love me either. You love neither Kagome nor I." A really stunned Inuyasha now could only stare at the woman he kissed and desired a moment ago. "Kikyo, what are you talking about? I do love you!"

Laughing, Kikyo spoke true words of wisdom. "Inuyasha, in a life of love there could only be one promise to one other." Then her dead soul insects carried her away. This left Inuyasha alone in deep thoughts. '_What did Kikyo mean by that?! Kikyo is wrong, I do truly love her. Kagome is wrong to, I never lied or made such hurtful excuses to her before.'_ Depressed the hanyou walked back to Kaede's hut.

>>> Location – Bone Eater's Well, Kagome 

"That idiot… Why? Why doesn't he love me? Why Kikyo? He knows that Kikyo might not truly love him… so WHY?! He had never used such caring and gentle eyes on me… I can't believe this! I HATE YOU INUYASHA!" Suddenly a really hollow but true laugh rang through the night, and out of the forest stepped a girl, around Kagome's age carrying a fan… Wind sorceress, Kagura. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Do you truly mean your words? I can tell that you don't agree with what you're saying yourself." As Kagome was about to speak, she lost her strength of voice. Kagura then smiled a little half smile.

A little girl all in white except for her black eyes walked around holding a mirror, drawing in Kagome's soul… Soul Stealer, Kanna. Seeing Kagome's face Kagura did a short little explanation. "Don't bother moving… after that physical and emotional exercise you'll be unconscious in another minute or two. Naraku had told me to personally invite you to visit… Now sleep until we get there." The powerless Kagome then fainted and Kanna stopped drawing her soul. Using Kagura's white feather they flew away heading to Naraku's castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Wind Dance vs Wind Scar

**Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise**

Chapter Two: Wind Dance v.s Wind Scar

I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha… awwww…

Like I said before… this is my first fanfic and now the second chapter! So plz R&R (no hard flames plz)! Ideas, comments, or questions, I'd love to hear from you peeps!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>>> Location – Kaede's Hut, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede 

"YOU WHAT?!" everyone said in unison when Inuyasha told them of the recent incident. _'Does everyone have to do that? I'm the victim here!'_ "Inuyasha how could you do this?!" screamed a very angry Shippo. But Sango suddenly stood up and spat right in Inuyasha's face. "INUYASHA YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA! Kagome loves you and you know it! What is so special about KIKYO that KAGOME doesn't have?! What is wrong with you? I cannot believe this…"

After looking down to the ground for a while Sango sat back down in the corner… still in disbelief. "Inuyasha… I don't know what to say." Similar to Sango, the houshi closed his eyes and just sat there. But all the hanyou could come up with was "When's Kagome coming back…?" Kaede said casually "In 3 days, until then Inuyasha… ye either think about your actions or carry them out with another. Make your choice." There was a long and awkward silence, and being more frustrated than before he exited the hut and chose a tree to sit in.

>>> Location – Naraku's castle, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna 

"Naraku, why is it that I have a bad feeling about your sudden urge to take this wench from Inuyasha? What are you planning to do?" asked Kagura as she presented the fainted figure of the kidnapped miko to her boss. "Kagura, I have dispatched you, Kanna, and your brothers and sisters. However none has had much success in killing Inuyasha or Kikyo. This reincarnation, though, is different… she has relations with both of our targets, a vulnerable spot we have missed." Kagura asked with much curiosity, "How do you intend to use her?" "Why, the sacred jewel of course."

"You're planning to use the all the jewel pieces you have to control her?! Naraku… She is a miko whether you think so or not… She'll merely purify it!" Kagura yelled out in astonishment. Laughter came echoing through the room. "HAHAHAHAHA! Kagome is merely a reincarnation… She has had no training to be a priestess, she herself, her heart is not truly pure. There is greed in every one of us… That greed when not attained can be turned into hatred, examples are you and Kikyo. You desire to be free, but you are not yet, that's why you hate me so deeply. Kikyo desired for Inuyasha's love, but when she was killed by a fake, me to be exact, she came back with total hatred to live to this very day." Naraku then paused remembering happily back to the old days.

"If we use the greed for Inuyasha's love again, Kagome will truly be controlled like Kohaku is, however I have another task for you." He then turned to Kagura. "For some reason she does not have the extra sacred jewel pieces with her like before… I need you to go grab them." "Yes, Naraku." Kagura responded and turned around to leave, even though she had deep hatred in her fiery red eyes, that Naraku also saw, there was a tint of excitement… She also wanted to see the outcome of this new plan.

>>> Location – Bone Eaters Well, Inuyasha and the Gang 

Trying to ignore everyone's hateful eyes and despising comments Inuyasha set out to the well to wait for Kagome's arrival on the fourth morning since the last incident. "Inuyasha! You here waiting for Kagome too?" Miroku, with a red handprint on his face, and a very mad Sango and Shippo beside him yelled disturbing his peace. "KEH! So what if I am?! That wench had better be here soon… She said 3 days and 3 days I've given!" '_Sigh Inuyasha would never ever admit his feelings… poor Kagome'_ thought Sango with disappointment.

But a strong wind suddenly blew harshly around them and Kagura landed off of her white feather ending their merry conversation. "Morning, my fellow enemies." "KAGURA! I'm not in the mood today, so you better leave or this'll be your grave site, like it or not!!" Inuyasha spat angrily as he drew tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Well let's see who will be the one laying here! Dance of blades!"

With a swift flick of her fan blue blades shot out from the wind heading straight for Inuyasha. Quickly dodging the blades that ended up slicing into the ground Inuyasha headed went for a directly attack on Kagura. He made many direct attempts but Kagura was too quick for him and with another flick of her fan more blue blades appeared some successfully hitting Inuyasha.

_'Shit… I can't keep this up any longer, I'm starting to lose strength, and I don't want Kagome arriving in such a dangerous situation'_ "Wind Scar!" This time destructive power came from tetsusaiga, going rapidly for Kagura. "Dance of wind!" Kagura fan the air with her fan and tornadoes appeared just in time to clash with the wind scar. As the 2 powers collided a surprise arrow was shot towards Kagura with blue light emitting from it. Unable to dodge it Kagura was luckily saved by a bunch of demons appearing right before her.

When the 2 powers vanished 2 people stepped out of the shadows. One was Naraku that had got the demons to save Kagura, the other was Kikyo, the one that shot the arrow towards Kagura. "Why this was a surprise Kikyo, there was no expectance of you being around here…" Naraku spoke to the dead miko with everyone, including Kagura, looking surprisingly at him. "It's also a surprise to find you here too, Naraku." said Kikyo with a tint of hatred and temper in her voice.

"There's no worry for that fact as I will be leaving shortly." replied Naraku. "Ha! I will bid you farewell first then." and the miko turned and walked back into the forest. '_Kikyo… why did you come?'_ thought Inuyasha, but before he was done Naraku addressed to Kagura. "Their piece of the sacred jewel is not here… That Kagome wench must've hid it somewhere… Let's leave." "WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT KAGOME?! WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?!" But Naraku simply responded smirking as he was flying away "Inuyasha… I have prepared for you a magnificent show, let's not spoil it until later. I'm sure you'll love it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Disappearance?

**Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise**

Chapter Three: Disappearance?

Disclaimer... I still don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha… tear and never will…

Short and not-so-great chapter but plz still R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Kagome… What does Naraku mean by show…? This is not good.'_ "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" asked Sango looking at his wounds and his expression. "I'm fine, this is nothing… Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala, go back to Kaede's village. I'll talk with you guys once I come back." "Where are you going?!" yelledMiroku after Inuyasha. "To find Kagome!" Inuyasha called back through the well.

Through the time dimension Inuyasha arrived on the other side safely. "Hey Souta! Did Kagome come back?" Inuyasha asked as he walked out of the little house protecting the well, even though by smelling the airhe already knew the answer.He found Souta and grandpa standing near the sacred tree. "Hey Inuyasha!" Souta replied with grandpa saying afterwards "I see that hanyou had also come this time." However they both ended up staring at the torn clothes and blood on Inuyasha's haori. Hurried Inuyasha once again asked now to the both of them, "Where is Kagome? Did she come back?"

Just then Kagome's mother came out of the shrine and screamed. "Inuyasha! What is wrong with you?! You come inside with me right now so I can tend to your wounds." "BUT….." "NO BUTS MISTER! YOU 2 COME IN TOO!" gesturing towards Souta and Grandpa. Thinking that this is Kagome's mother he was talking to it'd be best not to defy her as she might share the same personality as Kagome, good thing she couldn't use the word 'Sit'. As he thought about that word he sent shivers up his own back but also worry for Kagome.

>>> Location: Kaede's Hut, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kaede

"Do you think Kagome really went back to her own time?" "What do you mean by that Miroku?" asked Shippo suspiciously. "I don't quite know… But something about Naraku's words seemed… queer." "Yes Miroku, I agree… Naraku had said something about a show for Inuyasha." Sango added. "Well there is nothing ye can do but rest and regain strength. We'll just have to the pray that Inuyasha will come back with good news." Then everyone fell silent lost in thought and worried for Kagome's whereabouts and conditions.

>>> Location: Higurashi Shrine, Inuyasha, Mother, Souta, Grandpa

Souta and Grandpa were wrapping up Inuyasha's wounds, after his haori was put into the wash, while he questioned the whole family about Kagome. "Did Kagome come back? 3 days ago she left and promised to be back by today. But I still didn't see her come through the well today…" "Uh-Oh, Inuyasha for us 3 days ago we heard a loud clunk in the well so I went to check if sister was back. But when I got down there all that was there was her yellow backpack." replied Souta with a little quiver of scaredness in his voice. "We dialed all the numbers of her friend's to check if she went over to theirs the next morning. All of them still thought she was in the hospital from a car accident according to what Grandpa told them…" added Mrs. Higurashi.

'_O no… Now I've gotten the whole family suspicious of me.' _But Inuyasha just couldn't hold back the little sense of jealousy, he liked it the way Kagome's whole family cared for her… How they loved each other. _'I've never had this warm feeling within me… How lucky Kagome is…' _Like how quickly the thought came it had left at the same time, Inuyasha snapped back to reality. "Well then I'm sure she's back in the feudal area with some errr… other friends… I guess all be leaving to check on her." "Inuyasha come back to tell us when you've found her." Grandpa said quickly but with a very serious tone in his voice. "I will…"

Then Mrs. Higurashi handed Inuyasha his washed haori and gave him a hug, which made him blush furiously but also made him feel family. Souta and Grandpa both gave him hugs and they all walked him to the well to bid him farewell. With one last look he jumped into the well and made his way back to the feudal era, in serious mode. _'I'm sorry Kagome… but I'm coming…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-- _Well this a short chapter and it's all mainly on talking but I gotta explain to Kagome's family. But plz still, R&R! --


	4. Memories Held Back, Kohaku

**Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise**

**Chapter Four: Memories Held Back, Kohaku**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, the genius Rumiko Takahashi does... _UGH!_

Sorry for the lack of updates! I celebrated the holidays, but now I'm back! Here's another chapter, it's not much, mostly talking about the situation... But I'll update the next chapter ASAP, because I did it already and I love it!However just bare with me and read this one, it tells a lot. **R&R though!** I'm only getting a few! **More reviews PLZ!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Huh? Where am I?'_ As Kagome wriggled around she noticed that she was tied up in a dark room full of skulls. Before she started to panic she thought things over. '…… I can't remember anything… Why is that? I remember… running through a forest and someone called my name… it was a familiar voice… but who was it? Wait… what is my name? That voice called me Kagome… so I guess that's me… but… AH!' Suddenly Kagome's head started pounding, and she shrieked aloud, which made 3 people barge into the room. A girl carrying a fan, _'I sort of recognize her…'_ a little white girl carrying a mirror _'I seem to know her too…' _and a boy carrying a chained dagger. The boy put her back into sleeping position, and from not trying to remember anymore her head started to calm down.

"Ummm… Hello everyone… but may I ask… who are you? Or actually who am I?" The girl with the fan spoke the whole conversation. "Hello wench, your name is Kagome… as you may have heard from some memories. My name is none of your business… just remember, we're your saviors. Now this boy here will lead you off this mountain, and then you are allowed to travel on your own. Here are some bows and arrows we are providing for you. Good day to you." As the girl with the fan was about to step out of her room, she turned and said a few last words.

"Oh and Kagome I hope you meet some… interesting demons on your journey… and that you will be able to get your revenge…" The 2 girls stepped out of the door chuckling, with Kagome alone with the boy. Strangely Kagome's blood started to boil at the mention of the 2 names. _'Inuyasha, Kikyo… I will make sure your death is by my hands…' _

(Flashback: Location – Naraku's Castle, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Kagome)

Inside a room another dark room Kanna performed the erasing ceremony. Placing Kagome onto a mat in the middle of the room Naraku carefully embedded almost a whole sacred jewel piece into Kagome's hip once again. Kanna then held out her mirror and a dark purple shaded light went came out of the mirror and shot into Kagome's forehead. Afterwards the light ended and some white shaded fog came out of Kagome's mind and went into the mirror for a while.

Kagura was amazed by what her sister was doing, "Kanna, when did you develop such abilities? What are you doing?" After an evil smile appearing on Naraku's face Kanna explained with a hollow whisper. "Kagura, Naraku has recently given me these abilities. The purple light I shot out was to alter some of Kagome's memories… So whenever she hears or sees Inuyasha or Kikyo her heart will immediately turn to stone and she won't stop or die until she kills either of them.

Anyone in her path shall also be bestowed the same fate, death. This also changed some of her behaviors and she is stronger. The white fog that I sucked out of Kagome is some of her happiest memories with Inuyasha and his group. These memories are too strong and may be easily unblocked. Putting them into the mirror is a safer method, but at times when she is pure in heart and mind using her miko powers she may be able to call them back… However, the sacred jewel within her made it an almost impossible task, she is a mere puppet to Naraku…"

(End of Flashback)

>>> Location: Naraku's Castle, Kagome, Kohaku

When Kagura and Kanna left Kohaku handed Kagome some clothes to change into. When Kohaku exited the rooms o Kagome could change she unfolded the clothes to see it was a miko's dressing, the usually white top but the dress pants were dark blue instead of red. She was also given a hair tie in which she tied her raven black hair with. Once she was done changing Kohaku burned her school uniform and she was lead out of the castle and down the mountain…

>>> Location: Kaede's Hut, Inuyasha and company

Everyone was chatting all peacefully discussing the battle with Kagura and some unwanted things from Miroku. But when Inuyasha stepped in their merry expressions were replaced by serious looks. "Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" the little kitsune asked first. Even though Inuyasha was unwilling to speak what had happened, because he didn't even want to admit it he told them. "…Kagome never went back home… Her family told me that 3 days ago only her bag got through the well… she never went back…" _'Dam… If only I've paid more attention to Kagome… this wouldn't have happened! UGH!'_ As tears started to swell up Inuyasha ran outside.

"Miroku, what do you think has happened to Kagome?" the taijiya asked with a very concerned and quiet voice. "I'm not sure Sango, but from the looks of it there are only 2 things that might've been possible." "What 2 things are that Miroku?" asked Shippo immediately. This time Kaede responded, "One, Kagome must've run away from Inuyasha's betrayal." She stopped not wanting to speak the second option. But Sango already got it through her mind and she told the little kitsune quietly. "Two… Kagome was either kidnapped or killed…" At this point everyone was silently crying. Silent tears were rolling down all their cheeks, especially from the hanyou listening just outside of the hut.

>>> Location – Naraku's Mountain, Kagome, Kohaku

As the boy was leading Kagome down the mountain they kept their silence. But little did they know that they were thinking the same thing._ 'I seem to know this boy from my past… but I can't figure out who he is… Whenever I try my head starts pounding.' 'This Lady here... I've met her before! But I can't recall anything… This hurts!' _They stopped trying to remember the past and kept the cold looks and stiff silence.

Kagome noticed that they got out of an ominous barrier surrounding the mountain and they were now in a field of wheat. When Kohaku was about to turn and leave Kagome finally spoke. "Can you please lead me to the closet village?" "Yes" was all Kagome got as a reply from the boy. Then they started walking even further.

After a long while of walking a sound was heard by the taijiya, the boy, Kohaku. _'I hear a streaking sound through the wheat. It sounds like a weapon… moving at a rapid speed… an arrow… heading for us!' _"MILADY! DUCK!" But it was too late... Kagome saw the arrow coming straight at her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Original vs Reincarnation

**Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise**

**Chapter Five: Original v.s Reincarnation  
**

Disclaimer. I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha! I admit! heart breaks

Here's another chappie! I particularily like this chapter, I finally got some action in it! And just to say, this chap is not really for Kikyo fans, but I hope everyone enjoys anyways! O and plz R&R, I want support so I would keep writing!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

>>> Location: Kaede's Village, Inuyasha and company

"Bye Kaede!" said Shippo as he gave her a tight hug. Then Sango and Miroku bid her their farewells with Inuyasha keeping lone silence. Kaede walked up to Inuyasha to bid him farewell.

"Ye need not worry about Kagome, she is a miko after all. She is strong whether you know or not and is able to defend herself. She is kind hearted and Kami-sama would not punish those of kindness and innocence. I bid you luck on finding her, and wish for your return soon…"

Kaede then turned around and walked back to her hut, not looking back… _'Bless ye Kagome!'_

>>> Location: Wheat Field, Kagome, Kohaku

As the arrow drew nearer Kagome still didn't move. _'I should move NOW! Why though? Why should I move? BECAUSE I'LL GET HIT! Don't worry yourself, you can stop it.'_ So Kagome's feet stayed planted letting the arrow arrive to her, bringing her death. But Kagome caught it. Using her bare hands Kagome caught the rapid arrow stopping it an inch in front of her heart.

This amazed her but what amazed her more was what happened next. The arrow started to burn, her hand was burning the arrow! As it caught on fire she let go resulting in the stare of Kagome and Kohaku's eyes upon the now pile of ash.

But before Kagome could think of what just happened she lost control of her mind. Her eye's usually sparkle had gone and was a replaced with a pure black pupil. She abruptly stood up and drew her bow and arrow.

She aimed straight ahead, for what was ahead was what changed Kagome's behavior and self control. Out of the wheat walked Kikyo. "Kohaku, you can go back up the mountain. I shall come back when I have taken my revenge."

"Yes, Kagome!" and Kohaku started back up the mountain. _'Hmmm… How did I know that lady's name was Kagome?'_ Kohaku thought surprising himself. But his mind dwelled on the subject no further, he simply wished for Kagome to win her battle, and he focused on nothing else but climbing the mountain.

"Tsk tsk tsk, my useless reincarnation… when have you started associating with that Naraku in which you also despise?" asked Kikyo out of curiosity and amusement.

"DO NOT SAY THAT TO MY LORD, NARAKU! KIKYO I WILL TAKE REVENGE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! PREPARE TO ONCE AGAIN FEEL DEATH!"

Kikyo was taken back by what her reincarnation just said, not only by her hatred and voice but her words. _'Since when was Naraku her lord? I shall seek an explanation after this…'_

Before she was over her bewilderment an arrow glowing red with fury flew towards her. She was able to dodge it but when Kagome's arrows landed on the ground fire sprung from it and burned everything within 2 meters!

This immediately started a fire because of the surrounding wheat and the ground in which the arrow originally stood was scarred black. This sent Kikyo to go running forward and tripping, but the arrow was too far to do much damage. However what was about to happen made sure damage was done to Kikyo.

As Kikyo was struggling to get back up a hand tried punching her and Kikyo quickly stood back up avoiding it. No matter how amazed Kikyo was she was more surprised seeing this. Kagome's agility and physical strength was inhuman! It was close to a demon's power! But unable to analyze everything correctly yet Kagome launched another attack.

On her second attempt Kagome elbowed Kikyo right in the stomach. After that Kagome launched continuous attacks, in which most of them Kikyo was unable to dodge. Finally Kagome picked Kikyo up by the collar and threw her as far as she could.

Kikyo was now in very bad shape, bleeding scars on both cheeks and quite visible bruises on the arms and legs because of her now ripped up miko outfit. But Kagome still advanced...

Closing her cold eyes, Kikyo whispered, "Inuyasha… help me…" But these words traveled to Kagome's ears and her head doubled up in pain hearing the hanyou's name.

She fell onto her knees and shrieked. Taking the chance Kikyo called her soul gatherers and they immediately appeared and wrapped around her.

When she was already high into the air Kagome's hatred came rolling back and in a flash she shot another arrow. But it missed as Kikyo was already disappearing from view. _'Dam, luck was with her this time… I will make sure it isn't next time.'_

Then Kagome lost her anger and returned back to normal. Losing all her strength she fell backwards onto the ground. Laying there she started crying from her headache and the incapability to recall back her memories or the reason for her destructive hatred.

Unable to stop the fire or move away she gave up on life and fainted on the spot. But accompanying her tears were rain drops, a hard shower arrived and cleared the area of heat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Btw I tried spacing out the paragraphs more so it's easier to read... I'm not really into seperating 'line-to-line' but i'll try making it easier to read.


	6. I Saw Her

**Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise**

**Chapter Six: I Saw Her!**

I don't Inuyasha... or any of the characters... crying a river

Hey everybody! Sry for the long lack of updates... It's just that school started and my exams are coming. But here's another chapter and I hope to be putting chapter 7 up today too, as a way of saying sorry! **ENJOY and R&R!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up with dawn the next morning, recalling back the events of yesterday evening. _'Ugh... I don't want to get up yet… I'm sore all over! What happened again? Oh yes, I tried killing Kikyo… WHAT?! Why'd I try killing Kikyo? Because I wanted revenge. Revenge for what? And she was asking about why I'm referring to Naraku as Lord Naraku?'_

Suddenly an image of a hanyou with long silver hair holding a huge fang-like sword was charging at what seemed to be a baboon flashed through her head. _'Oh Inuyasha... be careful… AHHHHH!' _

With the image a headache burst. She started squirming and screaming in pain. But quickly she stopped thinking about it and the headache immediately eased. Trying thinking of the reason for her abnormal headaches, the answer never came to her. A few minutes later she got up and retrieved her bows and arrow.

_'I'll think about this after I find a village. I need some formal rest, some cleansing and a stock up on supplies... for my upcoming journey, my revenge.'_ The last few words made her pupils flash black for a second, but vanished almost instantly.

Then the miko dressed in dark blue walked through the leftovers of the wheat field silently.

>>> Location – Inuyasha's Forest, Inuyasha and Company, Kikyo

Inuyasha and the others were about to exit Inuyasha's forest after camping last night in there when a foul smell hit Inuyasha and Shippo's noses. "EWWW! I DON'T LIKE THIS SMELL! CLAY, DIRT, AND BLOOD MIXTURES ARE GOOD!" complained a very loud Shippo.

Inuyasha wanted to complain but knew who it was coming from so he decided to keep his quietness and focused on finding Kikyo. About right away soul gatherers emerged in front of him flying upwards.

There Kikyo was, fainted and limp tangled among her many soul gatherers. "Kikyo!" yelled Inuyasha as he ran forward holding out his arms as the soul gatherers carefully placed their owner into them.

In reaction everyone else tensed up, Miroku grabbed onto beads on his right hand, Sango held on tighter to Hiraikotsu, and both Kilala and Shippo let out a low growl. Not noticing, or paying any attention to them Inuyasha just turned around and started running back to Kaede's village.

>>> Later in Kaede's Hut

"You old hag! Hurry up! How's Kikyo doing?!" cried Inuyasha. "INUYASHA! Ye need not rush me! I am almost done, HOLD ON! …Sister this may sting a bit, but the aspirin Kagome gave me works well, and I will also put some herbs on the bruises to cure them." Kikyo struggled to sit up so Inuyasha lent a hand and Kikyo was not laid upon him.

"Kaede, please do use the herbs on me… but keep that wench's medicine away from me!" Kikyo said with quite a ferocious tone. Inuyasha was a little taken back, but did not bother to correct Kikyo about calling Kagome a wench. However another conversation caught his ears even though Kikyo or Kaede couldn't hear.

>>> A little away from the hut Sango, Miroku, Shippo were engaged in conversation.

Sango: "Do you think it'd be right to go back in there. I don't want to exactly leave Inuyasha with Kikyo… UGH! THAT BASTARD! We don't even know what happened to Kagome yet but h seems to care more for the dead one…"

Miroku: "I understand how you feel Sango. Inuyasha shouldn't just have came back like this, we've just wasted another day coming and going and who knows in between this time what might've happened to Kagome-sama…"

But to their astonishment Shippo finally spoke. Since news was heard that Kagome was not home from Inuyasha he had not spoken. Just a few murmurs and all but not another sound. But he was now talking with again tears, but also anger.

Shippo: "Do you think Kagome is… is… is gone by now? Like gone as in never coming back?"

Sango: "Don't worry Shippo… Kagome is strong. She will be able to survive through any hardships she encounters while we are here……"

Shippo: "BUT ISN'T THAT WRONG?! KAGOME IS IN DANGER AND ALL WE COULD DO IS STAND AROUND DISCUSSING THE TOPIC WHILE INUYASHA IS IN HEAVEN WITH SOMEONE ELSE THAT MAY ALSO BE HELL FOR KAGOME?!"

Anger could be heard from the kitsune's voice, not just normal temper tantrums but the rage of a man, you can tell he was in deep hatred against the couple within the hut.

Miroku: "It's okay Shippo, we know how you feel, don't worry. All will be fine…"

Then silence dropped upon them, they were all uncertain of the monk's last words, even he was. Yet inside the hut Inuyasha agreed, who knows what happened to Kagome?

>>> Even Later in Kaede's Hut – Everyone

As everyone sat around quietly nervously shooting looks at Kikyo laying on Inuyasha, she was reminded of a question to ask about. This question and her story also answered all the pondering questions revolving in the group's heads.

"Kikyo, how did you receive such hurtful wounds?" asked Miroku to break the awkward atmosphere. "Oh yes, this brings up something I wanted to ask." said Kikyo awakening from heaven in Inuyasha's arms. "These wounds were given to me by none other than Kagome."

Then Kikyo told of her story.

Kohaku / Revenge? / Flaming Arrow / Physically Stronger / Hatred / Vulnerability

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I said, hoped you enjoy! I'll be trying to update again today, so stay tuned! But remember to **R&R!**


	7. Rejection

**Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise**

**Chapter 7: Rejection**

OI! Sry for the last author's note... I ended up getting lazy and not updating until now... Gomen! Well here's another chappie, it's short but hey I updated at least right?! Well remember to R&R!

Disclaimer... I don't own Inuyasha, never ever will... WAHHH!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Kagome is safe for now at least." Shippo first concluded after Kikyo's story, sounding relieved since a long while. "Yes, but what happened to her? She sounds so much stronger now! She most likely exceeds me in human capabilities! And about Kohaku…" Sango remarked turning away. "In my opinion, Naraku must've had something to do with Kagome's new attitude. No matter how much she hates Kikyo… she will not slay her." Miroku added.

"However, we should seek Kagome out as soon as possible, who knows what more might happen. Who knows what already happened!" said Sango. "We're setting out tomorrow morning at day break." determined Shippo. His voice gave a vicious hint, it made sure there were no doubts or second options against his last statement, and there wasn't.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and thought to himself, interpreting the story. _ 'Kagome… now that I know your safe, I want to know what has happened with you. What revenge do you want from Kikyo? How are you suddenly so strong? Please appear soon, I miss you so much…' _Thinking about her made Inuyasha realize how cold and bitter it was to hold Kikyo. When he held Kagome he felt warm, full, happy…

While Inuyasha was deep in thought about Kagome, Kikyo also realized his expressions. _'Dam that bitch! Even though she was about to kill me Inuyasha still cares for her more! WHY?! Next time she would be the dead one! No one can steal Inuyasha away from me! But in the mean time, while she's gone, I shall make sure he's mine, to stay.'_

With that thought done Kikyo's eyes turned into a fake sweetness. "I want some fresh air… Inuyasha come with me please." Still deep in thought Inuyasha never realized what he was doing, and helped Kikyo out of the hut and into his forest.

Once inside the forest Inuyasha and Kikyo sat down against the sacred tree. As it got colder and night was coming around Kikyo snuggled against Inuyasha. She turned her face to face his with just a little tiny gap between them. "Inuyasha…" He turned and faced her and their eyes were locked to one another. Slowly the gap closed and passion started.

Inuyasha slowly made his way on top of Kikyo, and their tongues were battling fiercely, but as Inuyasha started to nuzzle her neck he realized something. _'This place was where Kikyo put me to sleep for 50 years, because of Naraku's trap. Now we are here together, embracing each other. I'll show Naraku tonight that Kikyo's belongs to me!'  
_

With that Inuyasha's eyes flashed red a little and he sped up his pace and moved towards Kikyo's shoulders. Just when he was about to bite Kikyo's shoulder bone he realized something new, something more pleasant, which made his body immediately relax on top of Kikyo. She was taken back but she hugged him tightly still.

'_This place was where I met Kagome, I remember how she told me that she wasn't Kikyo and how I wanted to kill her for the sacred jewel… good thing I didn't, I would've regretted it so badly. I'm actually happy that she shattered the jewel… the more time I spend with her, the happier I am… I want to be with her more, if I find her that is… SHIT! WHAT AM I DOING?! I'M BEDDING KIKYO WHEN KAGOME COULD BE IN DANGER?!'  
_

Inuyasha immediately broke the bond surprising Kikyo. "I'm sorry" whispered Inuyasha and he turned around and ran back to Kaede's hut.

Well that's it, an okay chap right? Next chappie hoped to be coming by tmw! (But never trust me... Expect some time gap...)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**-**


	8. The Differences

**Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise**

**Chapter 8: The Differences**

* * *

+ OMG! I seriously cannot keep promises... i said 'hope to update soon' and i took like what 2-3 weeks now? I AM SO SRY! But here's another chappie... and I would actually like some advice. Would you guys rather me keep to the original series characters and storyline or would it be better if I had OCs? Also would you gusy like more fights or more relationshippy moments? PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME UR OPINION! **REVIEW!**

Disclaimer... I don't own Inuyasha... though I hope wishes do come true...

* * *

'_Inuyasha how could you do this to me! How dare you!' thought Kikyo as she saw Inuyasha disappear. Gently her fingers touched her lips. 'Inuyasha, you have changed, this kiss was not a feeling like 50 years before. This kiss is a mere desire, you desire my body, but you don't love me. I can't feel your affections anymore… NO! Perhaps this time I am the replication, the replacement… Before you looked at Kagome and saw me… now you looked at me but saw HER!'_

Furious Kikyo slammed back against the sacred tree. Slowly she ran her hand across her shoulder bone. _'Inuyasha I will make sure that you and your love belong to me! You will bed with me and bite my shoulder bone… Then we shall live happily ever after in hell!' Kikyo's body and mind calmed after her thoughts, and she laid there looking at the full moon. 'He's fully human on a new moon…'_

>>> Location – Kaede's Hut, Inuyasha and Company

Inuyasha got back to the hut in a flash to find everyone there. As he entered everyone gave him cold stares, and he knew why. He brought Kikyo out… alone. To clear everything up so he could have a peaceful night of rest for himself he confessed.

"Stop giving me those stupid looks. I know what you're thinking and yes it happened…" Shippo promptly yelled out "INUYASHA YOU JERK! HOW COULD YOU! WHAT ABOUT KAG -" "BUT I STOPPED OKAY! THERE'S NO HARM DONE!" Everyone then calmed down and realized they were wrong about Inuyasha.

They all knew he would only stop because he himself remembered Kagome, nothing else could've stopped him from bedding Kikyo. But they all wanted him to confess so they stared at him anxiously. Inuyasha also realized what their new looks meant and he wasn't about to give in a second time.

"STOP GIVING ME THOSE NEW LOOKS! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT BUT NO! O and yes, by the way… I left Kikyo out at the sacred tree alone. Can err… Kaede or someone go get her…?" "Yes, I will bring her back, she is my sister after all… I don't believe that anyone else wants to?" She turned around hopefully, but Sango, Miroku, Shippo and even Kilala looked away. "……"

As Kaede left to bring Kikyo back, Inuyasha could just stare at everyone left.

'_Wow, they HATE Kikyo, but yet LOVE Kagome? If they are both the same person but just of different times, is there such a big difference still? Or is it just that Kikyo's dead? Or is it their personalities? Wait… It's the same on me too… I would love to be with Kagome under that tree doing anything, but yet other than embracing I can't be happy doing anything else with Kikyo. What! But I love Kikyo too! Or do I love Kagome more? Or is it the other way…?' _

Inuyasha was so confused he started scratching his head and pouted, and another million expressions showed. Sango realizing this first asked. "Err… Inuyasha… is something wrong?" Realizing what he was doing Inuyasha abruptly stopped. "KEH! Nothing is!"

But the scents of Kikyo and Kaede were drawing closer and he didn't really want to be company of Kikyo for the time being. "Uhh guys… I'm going to camp outside today… It's a nice night…" Right away everyone started bustling around and claiming that they'll join him. "Uhh… Okay…" was all Inuyasha could muster.

As they walked out Kikyo and Kaede were still not in sight but Inuyasha could tell they were getting closer. So he walked in a different direction back into his forest. As everyone else followed him heard the conversation Sango, Miroku and Shippo were newly engaged in.

"Good thing Inuyasha suggested camping outside today… I can't stand being in the same hut as Kikyo any longer!" Shippo claimed. "Yeah, I know what you mean… but unlike her it's not the smell that bothers me, it's her! She acts like she's really part of us and gets us to do everything for her!" agreed Sango.

"I'm willing to do anything for Kagome, but Kikyo's a different story. She's so bitter and dead… I don't see what Inuyasha sees in her… Whoever would've known that you and I would share the same thoughts Sango?" With that Miroku's hand wandered down her back and stayed at her butt. "HENTAI!" screamed Sango and a glowing red hand print appeared on the houshi's face.

Inuyasha was disturbed by Miroku's perverted actions once again. He had been paying careful attention to the conversation and wanted to hear more so he could sort out his feelings. But as everyone picked a place and got to sleep Inuyasha found a random tree nearby and once in it he fell asleep right away too.

>>> Location – Shiroi City, Kagome

The sun shone brightly through the clear window waking Kagome up from her deep slumber. Earlier that day she had struggled to Shiroi Village and was greeted happily by the people because of her being a miko. Now she was awaking in a simple cabin room that belonged to her for the next few days without having to pay.

Her room was on the second floor and was small but nevertheless comfortable. There was a simple futon she was laying on that lay directly beside the fairly large sized window so when she sat up she could already see the city scenery outside. Then in front of the futon was just some empty space and across that was the door.

Expertly Kagome put her hair up into a bun and washed her face with the water basin provided right at the edge of her futon on the empty space. Fixing up her clothing she walked out of her room and was headed outside to check White City out for itself.

* * *


	9. So It Begins

**Who Are You? Kagome's Wish, Inuyasha's Promise**

Chapter 9: So It Begins…

SIGH I "disclaim" that I do not own Inuyasha...

Well... I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time... There are many reasons... or excuses... like... school... laziness... inability to imagine a better situation... and MUCH MUCH MORE... However, I've written approximately 10 additional chapters... and are just waiting to be posted... which I hope to do soon!

* * *

>>> Location: Shiroi City, Kagome

Walking around Kagome noted how grand White City was, nothing compared to the outside villages, because this place was grand. There were residential areas that were apart from the market, gardens were planted wherever they could and everyone was dressed in beautiful silk clothing.

However Kagome also noted 2 things. First, everyone she passed by smiled at her and nodded their head in acknowledgement. Second, everyone was also bustling around with excitement. Overwhelming curiosity and uneasiness made her stop an elderly man from his quick pace towards his destination.

"Ummm… excuse me…" started Kagome uncertainly to the elderly man. "Yes miko-sama?" responded the elderly. "Why is everyone watching me so intently? Is something wrong?" "Oh! Don't worry! You're just the first miko we've seen arriving for Lady Shiro's wedding. "Oooh… Who's this Lady Shiro? Because I'm sorry, but I came without reason…"

"OH! Don't worry then miko-sama, just enjoy your stay here for the next few days! Lady Shiro is the soon-to-be ruler of this city, right after her marriage! There's going to be a grand festival for her wedding and for once some particular demons are allowed into the city… That's why we enjoy having mikos to stay and control those demons… But there's nothing to worry about! Enjoy your stay!"

With that the old man continued on his way. _'What should I do? I would love to stay for this festival… but then again I should maybe go out and train for my revenge…' _Kagome continued debating as she shopped for her necessities…

>>> Location: On the edge of the village, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede

"INUYASHA SPEAK TO ME!" bellowed an enraged Sango. "WHAT!" Inuyasha had finally answered back. That was the whole morning, Inuyasha had kept quiet organizing his feelings and analyzing the situation they were in. However, his silence made everyone uncomfortable thinking there was something wrong with him, and after tons of nagging Sango had snapped.

"Inuyasha what the hell is wrong with you!" screamed Sango, still irritated about how much energy she had to use to just get a word out of him. "Inuyasha, what are you thinking about for this whole morning? You still have not told us where our next destination is as a way of searching for Kagome…" "YEAH! Speak up! We need to find Kagome!" Shippo slightly energetically added.

Knowing that he would not have any peace until the night returned Inuyasha gave in. "I don't know where to go… I'm lost myself!" Inuyasha snapped at the group. However, as if on cue, Kaede had arrived at their camp site… alone. "Ye need not be so aggressive this early in the day." Letting out a sigh Kaede continued.

"I have a favour to ask though, in which you most likely would agree to, considering it may be in your benefit. There is a place I must go to for a few days and would enjoy your company there ---" "No." Inuyasha's reply interjected. "YE need not be so angered by such a little request from an old woman such as I… I am attending for this city is an important resource to our village and mikos have been especially requested…" "Why?" asked a curious Miroku.

"This city is called Shiroi City, and their Lady Shiro is about to be wed. For once some special demons are allowed into the city as a special festivity…" "No." was Inuyasha's reply again; he didn't like the idea of participating in this festival… He was a hanyou after all, not a demon.

"No no no Inuyasha… Let me finish…" persuaded Kaede. "When the invitation arrived last night… there was something special mentioned… A miko had already arrived in the city…" "So! That just shows that they don't need you anymore! You're not that useful anyways!" Argued Inuyasha, growing somewhat suspicious of where this conversation was heading.

"Inuyasha, the miko rumoured to have arrived is apparently a raven haired beauty ---" At this Miroku's eyes lit up, consequently followed with a smack on the head by Sango. "Old hag, you are seriously growing really old! Don't mix me with that lecher!" added Inuyasha, point an accusing finger at a dazed Miroku. Chuckling Kaede continued, "--- apparently, her beauty matches, like a twin, of my dear sister Kikyo."

* * *


End file.
